Berisik
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan saat Sakura berisik, tapi untuk kali ini ia benar- benar tidak ingin diganggu. /"Sasuke cium!"/ "Heh?"/ REPUBLISH


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Semi canon/ Out of chracter/ Romance & Parody/ SasuSaku/ Rated T/ REPUBLISH**

**Summary :** Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan saat Sakura berisik, tapi untuk kali ini ia benar- benar tidak ingin diganggu. /"Sasuke cium!"/ "Heh?"/

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau kenapa?" tanya _kunoichi_ berambut merah jambu itu khawatir. Sesaat tadi mata gioknya membulat sempurna mendapati wajah bengkak sang kekasih –yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke malas sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di depan pintu.

Sakura mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Perempuan itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya menuju ke kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau kenapa?" desaknya lagi. "Baru pulang dari misi?" tebaknya.

Sasuke tak diam tak menyahut. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, dan kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Mencoba mengacuhkan segala ocehan yang mulai keluar dari mulut _kunoichi_ didikan _Hokage_ kelima.

_Medic-nin_ cantik itu kembali mendengus kesal saat melihat sikap acuh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Hati-hati. Jangan gegabah dan jangan menganggap remeh musuhmu," ujarnya sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang berantakan di kamar Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi kumohon pikirkanlah keselamatanmu. Aku khawatir melihatmu terluka."

Sasuke menggeram pelan di balik selimutnya, menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri pada bagian wajahnya yang membengkak.

Satu hal yang ia sesali saat ini, kenapa Sakura begitu cerewet dan berisik di saat ia butuh ketenangan? Ingin rasanya ia berteriak_; "Ayolah Sakura sayang, bisakah kau diam?"_ tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang –menurutnya– lebay, karena itu sama saja dengan membangkitkan kembali ayah, ibu, dan Mbah Madaranya dari alam kubur.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tak menyahut, ia merasa tempat tidurnya berdecit ketika Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Membuat putra bungsu dari almarhum Fugaku Uchiha itu, makin menenggelamkan diri pada selimut tebalnya.

Saat ini lelaki itu benar-benar malas mendengar atau meladeni segala ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura lagi.

"Hn?"

"Aku obati ya," bujuknya menyikap selimut Sasuke. Sebagai salah satu _medic nin_ handal desa Konoha, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasih yang dicintainya, sakit dan terluka.

Namun respon dari Sasuke, membuat Sakura manyun. "Nanti saja."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" keluh Sakura ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"..." tak ada respon.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke gusar –di balik selimutnya. Rasa nyeri dan perih di pipi tembemnya, kini menjalar ke kepala, akibat _volume_ suara cempreng Sakura.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?" sungut Sasuke. '_Kami-sama, help me_! sakit!" jerit _inner_ Sasuke di alamnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting jangan berisik!"

Sakura kembali mendesah, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Beres-beres rumah? Ayolah, apartemen Sasuke memiliki tingkat keberantakan yang jauh lebih rendah dari apartemen Naruto. Memasak? Itu sama saja dengan meracuni Sasuke. Berlatih ninja? Halo! Ini apartemen Sakura. Lalu ia harus melakukan apa?

"Sasuke-_kun_," rajuk Sakura sambil memeluk lembut Sasuke yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau hari ini banyak 'hn'nya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polos, sementara jari-jari lentiknya sibuk bermain pada selimut Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tuh–kan 'hn' lagi?" protes perempuan _pink _menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke menggeliat, rasa sakit pada pipinya –yang sekarang jauh lebih tembem karena bengkak– sudah tidak dapat ditolerir lagi.

"Jangan berisik Sakura! Kerjakanlah apa yang mau kau kerjakan," bentaknya. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Justru itu Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku kerjakan. Ada ide?"

"Kalau begitu tutup saja mulutmu," ketus Sasuke menggeliat gelisah. Rasa sakit pada wajahnya yang membengkak, kian bertambah saat mendengar dan juga meladeni segala ocehan Sakura.

_'Beib. __Keep silent, please__!_' teriak _inner_ Sasuke heboh di alamnya. Heh? _Keep silent_? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki inner yang bisa berbahasa Inggris?

"Kau jahat Sasuke-_kun_!" dengus Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya, memeluk lembut Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dalam selimut.

* * *

_**Lima menit berlalu.**_

_'Akhirnya diam juga,_' batin pemuda Uchiha itu lega. Sementara Sakura sendiri terlihat menggeliat gelisah di samping Sasuke. Ia bosan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena sang kekasih sejak tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

_'Mulai lagi,'_ batin Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata bosan, ia malas merespon.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Cium!"

"Heh?" mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat lebar, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau saja saat ini ia dalam kondisi 'normal', tentu saja ia akan dengan senang hati menyambut permintaanSakura. Tapi sekarang...

"Sasuke-_kun_, cium!"

'Krik...krik,' masih tak ada respon.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_," rajuk Sakura lagi. Ia benar-benar bosan.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

Masih juga tak ada tanggapan.

Merasa terus diacuhkan, gadis pemilik tinju monster itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan gusar. Ia lelah terus diacuhkan.  
Sejak usia dua belas tahun –saat ia masih menjadi _fans_ girl Sasuke, sampai dengan usia delapan belas tahun –statusnya sekarang adalah pacar 'sah' Sasuke. Tetap saja pemuda itu tidak peduli padanya, gadis itu lelah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau punya mulut tidak sih?" hardik Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang memelototi Sasuke.

_'Sakit!'_

Sakura mulai terisak, sementara Sasuke makin tembem _(baca: bengkak) _dibalik selimutnya.

"Aku lelah dengan sikapmu selama ini. Tak cukupkah dulu kau tidak pernah menganggapku? Kau meninggalkan Konoha, dan lebih memilih Orochimaru ketimbang aku?" isak Sakura menuding Sasuke.

"..."

'krik...krik.'

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN UCHIHA?"

_'Tuing!'_ sepuluh kedutan sekaligus muncul di kepala ayam Sasuke, karena rasa sakit yang sudah di ambang batas.

_**'Siingggg.'**_

'Krik... krik... krik.'

"Sas–"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAKURA? AKU SEDANG SAKIT GIGI, JADI TOLONG JANGAN BERISIK! ARRGHH!" bentak Sasuke sembari bangun dari tidurnya. Namun itu justru memperparah kondisi giginya. "Arrgh sakiiit!"

Sakura membeku di tempat, mata gioknya mengerjap tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke yang sedang menjerit sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur karena sakit gigi?

Wow... _limited edition_.

"Arggghhh sakit!" jerit Sasuke Uchiha dengan sangat _out of character-_nya di depan sang pacar.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura sudah mulai melunak. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih histeris.

"SAKIT!"

"Sasu-_kun_."

"DIAM KAU SAKURA! AKU SAKIT TAHU!"

"SASUKE!" bentak Sakura sebal.

"AP–"

_**'Cup.'**_

Sasuke terhenyak mendapati bibir mungil Sakura menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya, melumat dan mencoba mendominasi. Ingin membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, untuk membagi rongga lembabnya dengan si gadis. Tapi sejak kapan Sakura berubah agresif?

Masih bersikeras tak mau membuka mulutnya, Sasuke merasakan tangan mungil Sakura –yang dialiri_ chakra– _berpindah pada pipinya yang membekak. Sakit, tapi si Uchiha bungsu sepertinya tak rela untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Apalagi rasa hangat dari _chakra_ Sakura yang mengalir di pipinya yang membekak, perlahan mengurangi rasa sakit. Hingga...

* * *

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura ngos-ngosan setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Semburat merah muda tipis muncul di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tak tahu harus berbicara apa, wajah tampannya juga dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda tipis yang sama seperti pada wajah Sakura.

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku mau pu–"

"Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Temani aku ya?" pinta Sasuke sambil merebah dirinya dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Karena wajahnya saat ini sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu."

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

_**REPUBLISH. Terima kasih buat seseorang yang membuat saya merepublish semua fic saya. ^_^ lain kali kalau mau ngehack dan ngehapus fic orang, minta ijin dulu ya ;) **_

_**With love **_

_**Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.**_


End file.
